My Little Muggleborn
by Charello
Summary: Draco Malfoy hated the word Mudblood, considered it the foulest word to ever exist, and for a good reason too.


_Ministry of Magic - Wizengamot_

 _Draco's POV_

Standing outside the courtroom for my father's hearing was just as humiliating, just as pride wounding as I imagined if not more. Looking around noticing the sneers of people around me, the judgement in their eyes as they became aware of me observing them go through their paperwork, whispering between themselves. Acting as if they haven't already made up their minds.

I hadn't announced they had yet to put a Muffliato Charm around the exterior for my own amusement. Obviously, everything said in these trials were confidential, for some fucked reason. Of course, that doesn't mean the Daily Fucking Prophet won't write an article about it. I can already see it clearly, front page in bold writing, nothing but the best for the Pureblood Malfoys "Lucius Malfoy guilty of all crimes" or "Lucius Malfoy loyal server of The Dark Lord sentenced to Azkaban for life" or possibly "Lucius Malfoy the biggest cunt in the world".

Not being able to dread the inevitable any longer, I took a step into courtroom when one of those stupid paper airplanes bewitched to fly to their receiver flew past my head. Bloody things. I wonder if they hold any information on my father's trial? Or maybe they just hold gossip? How Lucius Malfoy was surely guilty of his crimes, or maybe how my mother and I got off freely when we should've been rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. If you can call what we saw, what we did as getting off freely than I much would have preferred Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss…no, shivering at the thought of it, I wouldn't have preferred that having seen firsthand what it's done to people.

Walking inside, and taking note the first things I saw was my father sitting in the chair that the Malfoys are all too acquainted with lately, how wonderful, fantastic even. Watching my father as he turned his head to notice me and then motion his head to the left. What is it now? Trouble? I wouldn't put it pass someone to try and curse him, having made lots of enemies during the war and after.

Moving my head in that direction, I made out exactly what my father wished for me to see. Of course, he would be here. His undoubtedly got a celebratory picnic ready to go once this is over.

Glaring at him the whole way as I moved to sit beside him, what is he doing here? A witness perhaps? He would love to be the one to take my father down.

"Malfoy" Marvellous, he's spoken one word and managed to piss me off already, a new record.

"Potter, came to gloat, did you? If you start, I might just break your nose again" the thought made me smirk before I caught myself and return my facial expression blank.

"No" he scoffed "Hermione would've jinx me till next Sunday if I so much as spoke anything besides compassionate words towards you today" Even the chosen one fears the wrath of her wand.

Wise.

"Granger? I thought she was still in Australia?" Remembering her leaving exactly 14 days ago, I offered to go with her, to help restore her parent's memories but the stubborn woman declined saying how I should stay behind to support my father at his trial, and how she had to do this alone, in case it didn't work out, she didn't want anyone to see her fail. The thought of failing to restore her parents' memories made her upset for the rest of that night.

"Just got back late last night by Floo" Last night? Why didn't she send an owl letting me know? Oh, hello Draco, yes, I'm doing wonderfully thank you for asking, and, how are you? You're probably wondering how my trip went and if I managed to restore my parent's memories…oh.

"Did she not …?" not wanting to finish the rest of that question.

"She managed to restore their memories if that's what you're asking" I let out a sign in relief I didn't know I was carrying, my witch never fails. "They're traveling back to London the muggle way, on an aeroplane"

Making a sound of disgust, how those muggles stand those flying metal machines in the sky I would never be able to comprehend. "So, where is the brightest witch of her age then?"

"Standing right beside you Malfoy, but nevertheless, I do appreciate the compliment" This time I couldn't hide my smirk as I turned to face her noticing her amused smile. Merlin, I've missed her.

"Granger, how wonderful to see you here, by all means, please sit with us"

"Draco, ever so formal, hello Harry" Watching as she greeted Potter with a smile behind me.

"Granger, ever so nosey, joining in on other people's private conversations like that. Don't you have some house elves to free today?" Thankful that our playful banter always seems to improve my spirits despite everything.

"Sadly, not today, but don't agonize yourself over it, there's still tomorrow if you're offering to lend a helping hand" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle under my breath which was cut short.

"We came to support you" We? Whose we? Her and Potter? Taking my eyes off her since she made herself known and noticing the red head Weasel standing behind her. Out of everyone, she brings him? Why doesn't she just bring all the Weasels while she's at it? I'm sure there's a cage around here for them someplace. Smiling at the little joke in my head I turned to notice Grangers unamused facial expression. It's as if she could read my mind which was impossible since I've mastered Occlumency awhile back thanks to my godfather, maybe I've just become predictable? Predictable isn't safe Draco. Great, Merlins knows I've become paranoid just like my father. Maybe it's a family trait?

Hearing Weasley clear his throat awkwardly bought me out of my thoughts. I don't know how long I was occupied with my mind for, staring into the distance like a lunatic but it must have been a quite some time since the courtroom was filled and getting prepared to begin. Get it together Draco.

"Weasley, how pleasant of you to have joined us as well" Obvious he didn't wish to be here, probably still blaming me for him and Granger not working out but knowing her she must have forced him to come for "my emotional benefit".

He'll most likely going to be joining Potter and the rest at the celebratory picnic once this is all over.

"Malfoy" nodding his head as a greeting making no effort to hide the loathing in his voice before sitting down himself, furthest from me which I was beyond fine with.

Turning to face the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stood up to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all please be seated so the trial of Lucius Malfoy and his crimes may begin"

It's starting.

Granger sat close beside me, reaching then grasping my hand in her own, not minding that it was sweaty. Charming. Watching as she leaned in and whispers "How are you holding up, Draco?" Noticing her eyes pleading for an honest answer. Honestly? I'm feeling quite shit but I didn't dare show any emotions of how I felt, so I squeezed her hand in reply.

To which she understood exactly how I felt.

"We find the defendant Lucius Malfoy, not guilty of all crimes" An uproar occurred as soon as those words left the ministries mouth.

 _ **Impossible.**_

Not guilty. Those words, they kept repeating themselves but how did he do it? Did he bribe the court? Wouldn't have been the first time, it's sort of like a family tradition by now. Witches and Wizards from every side were yelling, screaming threats, they wouldn't stop. Shackleboth was trying to regain order while I could've sworn hearing the Weasley allowing out a profanity while addressing my guilty father…no, not guilty. At the thought of my father I looked up to face him as he curved his head, smirking in my direction. I could practically hear his thoughts, Malfoys never lose in the end.

I felt myself growing weary of the walls surrounding me, feeling my breath tremble with rage while struggling to fight the urge to leave.

"Not guilty…" I'm just as astonished as yourself, Potter. "Congratulations, Draco" Fucking congratulations? That's all you have to say?

"Congratulations? He bloody well ought to fucking be" You're right, bloody well ought to fucking be is spot on for once Weasley. "Hermione, what do you think of all this?"

Shifting my vision to the witch sitting beside me, it was clear as it what thoughts were running through her head. Gryffindor's never truly knew how to hide their emotions, always were too easy to read and it was clear that she was disgusted by the verdict and that observation made me not being able to stand another godforsaken second in this room, I stood up and bolted for the exit, aggressively shoving all witches and wizards out of my way with more force than necessary.

I have to get out of here, and go exactly where Draco? Back to the Manor? No, I couldn't do that.

"Draco, slow down!" Reaching in my pocket to gasp my wand out of pure reflexes. Leave me alone, please. Not wanting to speak to anybody I continued to push forward to the Floo Networks while trying to ignore the voice that kept yelling after me.

"Draco, please, please stop"

Halting and releasing the grip on my wand as soon as recognized the voice pleading, never could deny that witch anything.

"Draco" Turning behind to face her, her expression matching her thoughts once again. She's concerned. "What's wrong?" What's wrong? So many things are wrong, can't you see that? If only you knew, but I'm too ashamed to tell you all the details of what had to be done to survive. What curses had to be thrown. What people had to die, innocent people whom blood still stains our floors along with your own. The man whom I believed would be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his miserable fucking life is walking out of here a free man, with no hint of guilt in his mind. Of course, none of this came out of my mouth but instead a shit attempt of a joke to put your mind at ease.

"Nothing is wrong Granger, must you always be such a pessimist and assume something is the matter?" Spoken with a smirk that must've come out looking terribly unconvincing for the first time, for she reaches for my face with one hand, resting it on my cheek.

"Please, don't shut me out, talk to me" Merlin, how could anyone deny her anything? If she so much as asked me to give up my family name and live life like a muggle, no doubt in my mind I would do so to keep her happy. Love-struck fool.

"Please Draco" Tell her, for once don't shut her out.

"He's… he's guilty, of everything. I didn't…I didn't once think he was going to be found not guilty, not once. I prepared myself, accepting that he was going to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life because of his crimes. Glad he was going to suffer in a small room for the rest of his pathetic life but I don't know how he did it Granger, bribing them with money seems most likely. He's walking out of here a free man, free."

"Draco, are you implying you wanted him imprisoned?" Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying.

"I know, I know how fucked it sounds, it's my father I'm speaking about but Granger, the things his done, the things he's made my mother and I do. He used to call it surviving, I used to believe it was surviving but tell me how pointing a wand at helpless person and yelling the Cruciatus Curse surviving?" We should have both been restricted in a cell side by side for what we've done, the only innocent one being my mother, forced into supporting the Dark Lord by the man she loved most. Thankful he at least made a deal to not mark her, rolling up my left sleeve to show the dark mark that rested on my left forearm reminded me of a scar settled on her left forearm as well.

"I still hear them every night, all the people whom begged for their lives, saying how they had children, a wife or a husband, how they had a family. He's killed Granger, so have I and killing wasn't the worst thing we've done. How is it fair to all those people whom family members I've murdered? I'm just as guilty as he is"

"Draco, you're not guilty for what happened in the past, you didn't have a choice but to obey him to protect yourself, to protect your family" Leaning into her palm that still rested on my cheek, it finally clicked as to what arm it was, her left one.

The word I refuse to even think about ever since that incident is scarred forever on that forearm.

"I'm guilty for that scar on your arm" she shivered at the mention of it. I know how petrified she still is, how at night she wakes up screaming for it to stop while I just hold her tightly. She doesn't speak of it, doesn't want anyone to worry for her but I do, for I know what my aunt did didn't just leave her permanent mark on her arm, it left one in her mind as well.

"No, you're not and don't you ever think you were at fault. Bellatrix pointed the wand at me, she yelled one of the unforgivable curses, not you"

"It doesn't fucking matter whom pointed the wand, I was just as responsible for standing there doing nothing" She was about to mouth a reply but I stopped her.

"You were laying there, screaming. I-I tried looking away, not being able to bear seeing you on the floor, withering in pain begging for it to be over. I kept trying to think it was just some nobody Muggleborn that I had no idea whom you are but I couldn't get your face out of my mind. I couldn't halt my thoughts on how it was your screams, how it was your tears, your blood. You laid there, screaming and all I could do was looking away and pretend I didn't know you, like the coward I am"

Gasping both her cheeks while moving to rest my forehead on her own. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for who I was, for not stopping my lunatic of an aunt. For not protecting you. Please forgive me Granger, forgive me for being such a coward"

"There was nothing you could've done to stop her, if you tried she would've killed you without hesitation and I couldn't live with that" She paused as she inhaled deeply then continued quietly "What we are right now means everything to me, you're my other half even if I have to keep it a secret from the world."

As much as she protested and fought at the beginning, I managed to convince her over time to keep our relationship a secret mostly for her safety. The war had only concluded a few months ago, when we first got together, yet they were still Death Eaters loyal to him even through his passing, waiting for the right moment to strike, to rebel. I knew they wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if they figured out how much she meant to the traitor Malfoy.

We didn't tell many people of our relationship for fear it would leak to the Daily Prophet. Her telling only Weasley, his family and Potter. Potter and the red heads being shocked and sceptical at first but overall accepting after a long amount of adjusting time while Weasley threw one of his many tantrums which led to a physical fight between us till broken apart by Granger. I on the other hand only briefly mentioned it to Theodore Nott, the only other Death Eater whom understood completely how cursed we truly are by our father's choices. Hands both tied by the man whom we were supposed to respect and inspire to be.

He called me insane when he found out it was Granger whom I had been seeing.

Dragging myself from my thoughts to notice her eyes closed, waiting for a response of some sort. I lend in to kiss her lips, gently at first then moving on to allow myself to get greedy, to take what I needed from her to which she gladly offered to me. The thought of what I would gladly offer to her in return tonight creeped into my head to which I couldn't help the smirk that slithered onto my face.

I don't recall how long our lips were locked for till I heard my father growl my name.

"DRACO!"

 **Shit.**

Breaking the kiss apart to pull Granger behind me in some pitiful effort to protect her from this treacherous man, she of course took it as an insult and let me know right away how she wasn't some fragile, damsel in destress that needed protecting like a princess or like some muggle person I couldn't really give a shit about at this moment.

"Granger, if you would please shut it for once, please" I'm guessing she could hear this distress and panic in my voice for she didn't respond. I took note to apologise later for how harsh I was if none of were seriously injured or killed.

Observing my father walk swiftly to us, his eyebrow twitching with rage while my mother, whom walked behind him, seemed unbothered, most likely hiding her true feeling behind that pureblood mask women were raised to follow.

Remaining eye contact with him while he halted his steps in front of me, our noses partially touching, watching as he proceeded to spit out in disgust.

"Disgraceful child, how dare you lust over something so vile, how repulsed I am to know my own pureblood son could betray the Malfoy name so easily, and in such a vulgar way by mouthing such a thing"

Before I had a chance to even think of a good response Granger stepped out from behind me to face him head first.

 _What are you doing?_

"You should know all about being disgraceful, shouldn't you Lucius or do you favour being called a Death Eater even now?"

 _More so, what the fuck are you saying?_ Are you trying to get us cursed into another life time? Or worse? Stupid, bold Gryffindor's.

"How dare you address me in such an ill-mannered way, you filthy little Mudblood" It all happened so suddenly those putrid words spat out of his mouth like venom while he reached into his robe, pulling out his wand and aiming it directly at her preparing to mouth a curse.

Faintly registering the gasp and shrieks around me by curious Witches and Wizards whom had gathered around after noticing all the commotion between the putrid Malfoys and their beloved witch. I felt my own body respond with rage by drawing my wand out from my own pocket and digging it into his exposed neck in anger before he could even finish uttering his curse.

How dare he.

How dare he speak those foul words to her.

How dare he insult her.

How dare he raise his fucking wand to her and try to curse her. "How fucking dare you raise your wand at her, how fucking dare you" Digging my wand harder into his throat while I stared him down, not once taking my eyes off of him for I knew all about his cheap tricks in wizard duels. "How fucking dare you try to curse her"

"My, my, touched a nerve, have we Draco?" He sneered and in response I dug my wand deeper into his neck, begging him to give me a reason to use it, no matter how small it was. I was beyond seeing reason and all I wanted was for him to lower his wand.

Glaring as he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, how wonderful, has the Draco Malfoy, my own flesh and blood actually fallen for the soiled little Mudblood?"

That word.

I can't stand that fucking word, especially when its directed at her. She doesn't deserve it nor do any other Muggleborn for that matter.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say one more insulting thing about her" The thought of cursing him before he had the chance to do so himself crossed my mind as he still had his wand raised directly at her. At the moment, I really couldn't give a shit if I ended up in a dingy cell in Azkaban, her safety comes first.

"I heard the rumours" Leaning into my wand as he quietly uttered, in hopes that no one was listening in on our scandalous conversation most likely "The whispers on the streets in Diagon Ally, refused to believe my own son could act so dishonourable. I refused to believe of the filth you've become, oh how you've fallen from the once proud pureblood Malfoy name"

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, he is not dishonourable at all!" Granger yelled.

I quickly glanced at Potter and Weasley whom must've arrived when they noticed all the commotion between the three of us. Please, silently pleading, I would never forgive myself if harm came to her when I could have prevented it. So, please move her out of the way and cover her loud, jabbering mouth. The idiot Potter clearly must have understood my desperate plead as he reached for her arm to pull her out of the range of my father's wand, nodding towards Potter as a form of appreciation, taking note to personally thank him if I come out of this.

"Tell me Draco, what does your _**darling**_ mother think of this, shall we ask her together? Narcissa, come here and see what a disgrace your son has turned out to be" Don't you dare bring my mother into this.

Cutting in before my mother could take one step towards her coward of a husband.

"My darling mother would be delighted knowing I've found such person as Granger, no matter what the blood status is between us, she would be accepting to the person I have fallen for" Looking at my mother whose blank facial expression gave no idea as to what her thoughts were on the matter.

"Disgrace" He spat, aiming for the ground "Disgrace to your pureblood name, tainting our pure blood with filth"

Her blood is not filthy nor is she.

"I wouldn't allow it, I wouldn't allow you to destroy our pureblood status…"

What?

"Expelliarmus!"

Watching as my wand that I fought so hard to retrieve from Potter after the war flew across the room. Shit, all these years I've wasted learning Defence Against the Dark Arts and I couldn't even predict that would happen?

"Forgive me son" Fuck, say something! Fucking anything! The man has clearly lost what little sanity he had left.

"Fathe-" Before I could even finish speaking, the wand flew out of his grasp. What? Everything was happening to quickly.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare raise your wand to our son" Mother…

"That's our son! Our only son! Whom you dare threaten for falling for a Muggleborn? The son we swore to love no matter what, the son we fought a war to protect from harm" This is the first time I've heard my mother yell or show any fury, the first time she stood up to my father and it was to shield me.

Reading my father's facial expression, I could tell he was shocked and hurt to be defied and treated in such a way by his wife. I'm no fool, it's obvious he loves her in his own foolish, twisted way and as much as I detest the man for all that his done, the loyalty he feels for my mother I can admire even if he just threatened me.

"Narcissa…forgive me" He spoke with shame lacing his voice.

I watched him closely, not trusting him as he picked his wand off the ground and disappeared into the Floo Network. I presume he's heading to the Manor to drink away his humiliation.

Turning to lock eyes with my mother, whom just saved my life not knowing what to say besides thank you.

"Thank you, Mother" For everything, for shielding me, for supporting me.

She smiled softly in reply which was something I don't have the pleasure of seeing often.

"We Malfoys protect what's ours" Watching her turn around and head to the Floo Network to head back to the Manor.

She's right, I perceived while observing her. Perfect posture, of course I scoffed.

We Malfoys do protect what's ours. Even If they're capable of protecting themselves. Even if it means having to follow The Dark Lord to protect them and your child.

 **We protect what's ours.**

Turning to face Granger as I felt her arms wrap tightly around me to which caused me to let out a sign of relief. I would be lost without you Granger, of course I would never say that out loud but it's the thought that matters, right? Kissing the top of her head as a sort of reassurance, Merlin! How can one witch have so much hair?

"Draco, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and you're safe which is all that matters to me"

Smiling as she started to fret over me before I could get another word out which then turned into full blown laugher on my half as she started to scold me as if I was nine. Telling me how I shouldn't have raised my wand back in retaliation, how she could've handled it, how she's a more than capable witch.

"Granger, I know you could've defended yourself right after you stopped talking, but you heard the lady" Smirking as I delivered the line "We Malfoys protected what's ours… You know, we'll probably be on the front cover of The Daily Prophet tomorrow morning".

"I guess we let the cat out the bag about us, didn't we?" Wait, what? Cat? What cat? Guessing confusion was written over my face for she offered more information on this cat.

"It's a Muggle saying, it means revealing a secret carelessly, although I can't say I'm disappointed that the world knows about us now, we can finally go on a proper date" This also means you might be an even bigger threat because of me.

"Are you sure you want this, want me?" Cutting her before she could say another word.

"What happened with my Father was only the beginning, they might be more retaliation, it could get ugly" You could get hurt.

"Of course I want this, and you. Scared Draco? Don't worry, I'll protect you" Smirking now as she's trying to lift the dampened mood I suspect.

"You protect me?" Scoffing at the thought before continuing "Please Granger, you struggle to tie your own shoes" She laughed loudly at this.

I will always protect what is mine.

"Granger" Our eyes meeting once she finally stopped laughing.

"I couldn't possibly begin to comprehend how helpless you are but if you could refrain from getting cursed in the future, especially by my father, I could breathe a lot easier" Don't you dare get yourself cursed Hermione, don't you dare leave me I lowered my lips to her scar that rested on her forearm and kissed it softly.

"My little Muggleborn"


End file.
